rain clouds
by thedandelions
Summary: there is only one rain cloud in the sky...and it's raining on me. somehow i'm not surprised. cat/beck. oneshot.


**Hi guuuysss. This is a one-shot, sorry! There's ANOTHER one-shot! They're so much more quicker to write than a series.. Lol, again; so sorry! I promise the next story I post is going to be a series or an update 'it was just acting'! I promise! :DDD**

**&& summer's coming up! So I'll have more time to write FanFiction instead of do school work! I get off of school on June 13th, stay tuned for a BUNCH more stories. :)**

**This is a horrid story, I almost cried when writing it; yes I am very emotional. xD**

**Sorta poetry format. :p**

**I was inspired by We Won't Forget The Man Who Died by Digidestend Angel and Izzy! :)**

**It's really enjoyable. Haha, go read it!**

**Anyway;**

**Enjoy! Read, Enjoy, Review. :D**

**-iCraveBat**

* * *

_[ there is only one rain cloud in the sky...and it's raining on me. somehow I'm not surprised. ]_

_-eeyore_

_"Cat, no matter what happens out there, I want you to be safe. I want you to keep moving on." Beck hugged her tightly, then kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_"Promise me you'll be back?" Cat said, with hope in her big brown eyes, holding her necklace she had recieved from him the day he left her. It was a golden pendant, with the letters 'B' and 'C' engraved on the front. He didn't realize he had left her forever._

_"I promise," He began to tear up, and hugged her once again. He didn't know he was going to break that promise, for he never returned..._

_"I'll see you again," Cat locked her hands with his and didn't let go. In fact, she didn't __**want**__ to let go. She wanted to stay with him, like he promised her when they said their vows._

_"I'll always keep you in my heart when I'm stationed over there Cat, I promise. Cross my heart." He drew an 'X' over his chest, as a tear fell from her face._

_"Be careful." She said, hopeful._

_"I will, when I come back, I'll be waiting for you. Right here." He didn't realize that they never met at that spot ever again._

_Over the P.A., they both heard, "The flight for Iraq leaves in 5 minutes! Thank you for flying with us."_

_"I have to go," Beck had released his grasp from Cat's hand and gave her one last hug, one last kiss, and walked away, suitcase in hand. Cat watched as he waved goodbye, and boarded on the plane._

_Tears rolling down her cheeks, she whispered, "I love you."_

_Cat had walked to his grave. She couldn't read the writing on the tombstone. She just couldn't. She just memorized where his grave was. It was in the third row, two to the right. She set a bouquet of flowers on the ground, and started mourning. They were the same flowers they had at their wedding. She remembers when she threw the flowers back, the distant smell of roses made her smile sadly._

_"Beck, if you're listening..." She choked on her words. "I just want to say that I will never love somebody else, the way I love you. I will always, always, always love you. Always. I'll never forget you. But I just don't understand. I'm not being selfish here, but why was it him? Why now? He was so young.. Why did you take him away from me? Why did you do this to me?" She stood up, and yelled at the sky. _

_After she was done yelling, she fell back to the floor, covering her face. She cried loudly, "What do I do Beck?" She considered herself insane. "Look at me. I'm talking to myself."_

_Somebody taps her shoulder, as she turned around, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with her tears. "He loves you." The familiar voice said. It sounded like he, or she was going to cry._

_She couldn't make out who it was, because her vision was so blurry now. "He's dead. How can he love me if he's dead?" She yelled at the figure._

_"Beck loves you Cat. I know he does. Just stay strong, he would want you to do that." Their voice cracked, and Cat could notice the sad atmosphere between them._

_The figure crouched down to her level, as she wiped her eyes. This figure, had looked like... Beck. "I love you, Cat."_

_"Beck?" She got up, and tried to hug 'Beck', but he disappeared within seconds. She began to cry again, "Why?"_

/

_Cat stared out her window_

_It was raining, the blue sky was no longer it's perky color_

_Ever since the incident, it's always been __**grey**_

/

_She sighed, reminiscing on the past, the happy times_

_with her love, Beck_

_She never talked to anyone ever again,_

_Not her parents_

_Not her friends_

_And not herself_

/

_Why should she talk to anyone?_

_She's depressed and lonely,_

_without a soul in her presence._

_She weeps all day,_

_And cries all night._

/

_She doesn't do anything;_

_just lies in bed,_

_hoping._

_That's all she can do_

_But __hope__ doesn't cut it anymore_

/

_She was no longer bubbly._

_She was no longer cheery._

_She was no longer happy._

_She was __**depressed.**_

_She was __**sad.**_

_She was __**unloved.**_

_She was __**wistful.**_

_She was __**bitter.**_

_And there was nothing you could do about it._

/

_She sits in a public diner,_

_depressed and alone._

_Tori Vega, her formal best friend_

_is there conveniently._

_"Cat," she says quietly, quickly noticing hurt, when Cat looks at her directly._

_She can see it in her eyes._

_"Tori," She hasn't seen Tori in five years, and that's all she says._

_That's all she could say._

/

_"How have you been?" Tori smiles._

_"I've been better."_

_"Listen, Cat. It's been two years. Are you still upset over the fact that Beck has passed? You need to let go Cat. He would want this."_

_Cat stares at her coffee, and frowns._

_"If he really loved me, he wouldn't of died."_

_"He didn't have a choice, Cat. He was fighting for our country, and he got shot in the chest."_

_"I know what happened Tori." She begins to cry._

_"Two years, Cat." Tori sincerely said._

_"I know." Cat looked up with glossy eyes. "I just always think that he's coming back,_

_when he's __not__."_

_Tori hugs Cat, the first hug she'd ever gotten,_

_since her encounter with Beck,_

_two years ago__._

/

_"I love you Cat, and I hate seeing you like this." Tori rubs her back._

_"It's not like I __**want **__to be like this."_

_Cat rubs her eyes and wipes off the tears on her face._

_"You can't stop anything Tori."_

_Tori frowns, knowing Cat's right. "I'm sorry,"_

_"It's OK."_

_But Cat knows that it isn't OK._

_Nothing is __**OK.**_

/

_She returns back to their house._

_Beck's __ house._

_Her house._

_She sits by the fireplace, and drifts asleep._

/

_{ "Beck?" Cat sees a rather tall figure dressed in a military uniform._

_"My girl," Beck runs up to Cat, as she's crying tears of joy. She runs up to him, but he goes right through her._

_He runs up to another girl. It's... It's... Herself._

_She realizes that this is the ending she wanted. This is the ending that Cat was supposed to have, but instead... Dream Cat got it. Real Cat watches __**her**__ Beck and Dream Cat, walk away, happily._

_"Can we go get ice cream now?" Dream Cat says, bubbly. That's supposed to be __Real Cat._

_"Anything for you," Beck kissed her temple, as Real Cat cries._

_She's dressed in her cami and sweats, as Dream Cat is dressed in her old style of clothing. Bright colors, shorts, and heels._

_"I'm so happy you're back Beck," She hugs Beck tightly, as he sweeps her off the ground._

_"Me too, babygirl." He laughs, as he spins her around. "Just like I promised."_

_They walk out the airport together, as Cat is left standing there, crying. She murmurs, "This was supposed to be __**MY**__ ending." She falls to the floor, and hides her tears. }_

/

_She wakes up,_

_Realizing that she was crying;_

_In her sleep._

_"Beck!" Cat falls to the floor._

_Crying._

_When __**hasn't**__ she cried?_

/

_She sits on the recliner,_

_staring at the __**grey**__ sky again._

_"It's been two years," she whispers,_

_Then looks at her ring finger._

_It's still there._

_She kisses the diamond on the ring,_

_then quickly made a decision._

_"I'm coming Beck,"_

/

* * *

**So that's it. :(**

**So sad.**

**Okay.**

**Review. :)**

**Please.**

**It makes my day. & I really wanted to try and write an angst/hurt/comfort story, so this is my first hardcore sad story, please review!**

**And a series is coming next! I promise!**

**-iCraveBat **


End file.
